VChats and Window Creepers
by koolaidmakesmewhoa
Summary: There was always a reason why Lilly never let her Mom put a screen on her bedroom window. Oneshot


**A/N: Holy crud-a-molys! I wrote this like almost two years ago. I just found it on my computer and I feel like posting it because it is 1:25 A.M. and I am freakishly hot so I can't fall asleep…or it could have been from the Dr. Pepper I got at Subway for dinner, I knew I should have gotten Fanta! I don't usually write because I suck at it, but I might try to start back up again and see how much I've improved over the past two years of English classes. Anyways, read just to be bored..quite possibly review to tell me my fifteen year-old writing sucked? Oh, imagine this on VCHAT, I'm just too lazy to put in all the quotation marks.**

**MissMiley[= Says**: Well Miss Lilly Truscott, that was no harmless flirting tonight. Gotta crush on our Oken boy now do we?

**Lillyyyy Says**: Maybe, Maybe not. I don't know, whatever I am feeling for him I am just going to try to put an end to it.

**MissMiley[= Says**: I think you shouldn't, you two obviously have something!

**Lillyyyy Says**: Ohh! So you feel the sparks too every time we touch? I am singing Every Time We Touch, right now XD. But this is _Oliver_ we are talking about here. "Friend Zone" is our limit, it's impossible he likes me.

**MissMiley[= Says**: I think it does :) "Friend Zone" for you is "Friends With Benefits."

**Lillyyyy Says**: Well it's obvious he doesn't like me. Maybe in the near future when our hormones start to go even more chaotic we will go to your idea of "Friend Zone." ;D

**MissMiley[= Says**: Eww, Lilly. Please take this mental image out of my head!

**Lillyyyy Says**: Well at least you're not hopelessly falling for your best friend. I should post this on FML

**MissMiley[= Says**: Well thanks, Lils. I'm glad my help will be on FML. I can imagine it now, "Today my best friend tried to consult me on how to approach my other best friend about my feelings for him…she sucked. FML"

**Lillyyyy Says**: Hardy-har-har. I'm going to bed, where I dream of Oliver and I together. I mean the dream's are always weird but it's enough.

**MissMiley[= Says**: Hey Lils, look out your window.

**Lillyyyy Says:** Miley, you creeper! I am not going to freaking look out my window. Why would you have such an odd request?

**MissMiley[= Says**: Just look! Quite being a stubborn pain in the ba-donk-a-donk.

Giving in, she placed her laptop haphazardly on her bad and made her way to her window. Pushing back the curtains and opening the blinds she was greeted with a slightly frazzled Oliver.

Panting and holding on to the ladder with dear life he squeaked "Personally, I don't think you should get over that crush. Well, because I would be really dissapointed because I kind of like that girl who likes me."

"Oliver, that is so sweet. But I have one question. Why the freaking hell are you on a ladder if you're scared of heights?" Lilly asked while pulling him into her room.

"Well because I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep if I didn't get to do this." He mumbled while pulling her in. Before they actually met in the middle their noses collided. They shared a laugh, and then finally the lips collided.

Breaking apart, they just stared at each other for awhile, taking it in. Placing the wavy tendril of hair that fell out back into place he asked sweetly, "So are you still planning on ending that crush on me?"

"Nope, actually I think it might just keep growing. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

They both whipped around when they heard someone squeak an "awwww" to see that Lilly's computer was facing them and Miley was wiping a fake tear. All them laughed together and Lilly's mood did a complete one-eighty. Maybe her life wasn't bad after all.

**A/N: Apparently I based this off of my former crush. I would like to inform you that did not work out so hot. But it's okay, he's a douche and wouldn't let me hit the ball ever in Volleyball in P.E. class last semester. We're still friends, I don't hate him! Never! Actually my best friend liked him for awhile, and I still think she does even though she has a boyfriend. Okay, I'm going to attempt to go to bed. At 2:00 A.M.. I have a busy day tomorrow -sarcasm-! Packing, Lunch With Friends, Movies. Just glad no work!**


End file.
